Solo paso
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Viñeta] Sus indecisiones los llevaron a esto a que terminaran de esta manera, necesitaba valor para enfrentarse a ese amor…


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_**Drabble o viñeta, **__posibles __**Ooc, **__un cierto cambio en las personalidades de los personajes. Insinuaciones de Taichi x Sora x Matt/Yamato. Una leve insinuación o nombrar algo de Mimi x Taichi x Sora... La siguiente trama es causa de mi inspiración e ideas locas. Pensé en incluir lemmon pero en esta ocasión no sentía que debería. _

"_Letra cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos" _

**Summary: **_Sus indecisiones los llevaron a esto a que terminaran de esta manera, necesitaba valor para enfrentarse a ese amor…_

* * *

**.**

**Solo pasó**

**.**

**.**

Ambas palmas de sus manos seguían apoyadas en la pared, la retenía contra su voluntad y su cuerpo le bloqueaba el paso aunque por otro lado, ella no se resistía por esa actitud de posesión es más lo deseaba, siempre quiso que este momento sucediera. Aunque no quería ilusionarse ya que por su mente pasaban varios pensamientos. Este no quería dejarla ir, no después de tanto debate infernal e interno que sufría cuestionándose reiteradas veces sobre sus sentimientos. Hasta él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se supone que debe ser el padrino de la boda, no la persona quien se quiere robar a la novia.

"_¿Robar?"_

Demasiado le dolió que alguien más arrebato a su chica, a su amor. Entiende que fue un idiota en no comprender sus sentimientos hacia su persona, si las situaciones hubieran sucedido de forma mutua; ambos estarían casándose dentro de un mes. Ahora, Sora es la prometida de Yamato…Su amigo, a quien no debe traicionar su fiel amistad por alguien que amó en su momento; Taichi no es un adolescente, sino un joven adulto y soltero que al principio no entendía porque los adultos bebían pero llegando a la edad de veintidós años se dio cuenta de todo.

Bebían para quitar sus penas.

Ella por un lado se arrepiente y por el otro no, en haberle traído a quien fue su interés amoroso la invitación a su boda ya que su prometido sugirió que sea el padrino de la boda. El olor a licor que tenía ese joven la mareaba un poco, no le gustaba verlo así. Desvalorizado, rendido y borracho ante los efectos del alcohol, le dolía porque tampoco fue tan clara en expresarse por la culpa de su indecisión. Sin embargo, Matt la buscaba le mostraba amor y cariño, sobre todo tenía su atención pero eso buscaba en Tai que cuando tuvieron sus momentos existía alguien más que quería su atención. Él no la comprendía, se distraía con otras situaciones.

—_Sora, no me dejes por favor —_le susurraba en su oído derecho.

—N-No puedo quedarme, Taichi.

La joven pelirroja se mantenía sonrojada por la simple razón de tenerlo tan cerca y sus labios a unos centímetros, las palmas de sus manos se apoyaban en su pecho para alejarlo. Le tentaba la idea de probar esos suaves labios, más de lo que ha visto cuando Mimi lo beso antes de viajar; ella había sido testigo de que su amiga se despidió de esa manera siendo antes de subir a su avión.

—_Si esa es tu respuesta, lo entiendo —_habló, el joven empezó a distanciarse de ella.

Ni ella entendía porque se sintió desilusionada, tampoco se había negado a ese acercamiento inesperado de Taichi que le hacía arrinconarse. Se siente tan confundida, pronto se va a casar y sus sentimientos volvieron a mezclarse.

_¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Confesarse antes de que sea tarde?_

—Te amo, Taichi. Quizás ame a Yamato pero me duele verte con alguien más, no me gustaría perderte a pesar de todas las cosas que hicimos y por cómo nos cuidamos mutuamente. Hubiera sido perfecto…

El muchacho se detiene en seco y se voltea ligeramente para mirar con una expresión confusa. Se acercaba nuevamente con lentitud, ella también caminaba hacia él. Sus frágiles y delicados brazos rodea por detrás de su cuello para atraerlo, él apoyaba ambas manos en la cintura y sus orbes cafés hacían contacto visual con los de ella; ambos demostraban su valor, sonríen como dos niños infantiles hasta asomar sus rostros y así unir sus labios en un tierno beso para mostrar ese amor mutuo que tanto lo escondieron y de las cuales no fue correspondido, ese amor seguía latente entre ellos.

—_Yo también te amo, Sora. _

Su espalda chocaba contra la pared, ella hace un pequeño salto para que sus piernas se enreden por la cintura de su amante. Mientras que él, no tenía problema en llevársela. El movimiento de sus manos se adentraban por debajo del delicado vestido rosa que usaba la prometida: Tai, se estaba robando a la novia de Yamato…Aunque ella accedió a ser robada. Yagami no tendría problema por hoy pero el mañana quizás sería una consecuencia y con un final diferente para la relación entre Sora e Matt. Su conexión se basó en la amistad de su infancia hasta crecer juntos, a pesar de cómo se llevaban, por como pasaban los diferentes obstáculos durante su niñez en el digimundo incluyendo llegando a su joven adultez, ahora se encontraban compartiendo un sentimiento mutuo.

Taichi se la lleva entre sus brazos, otorgándole besos fogosos e incitadores por como esas manos delicadas y curiosas acariciaban su pecho por debajo de su remera. Entre besos ellos se reían un poco y no por la situación, sino por lo ridículo que se ven a pesar de las caricias y los pequeños chupetones después de tantas idas y vueltas que pasaron su amistad-amor.

Sus indecisiones los llevaron a esto a que terminaran de esta manera, necesitaba valor para enfrentarse a ese amor: ambos tenían que enfrentarse cara a cara para el momento de la boda, puedan enfrentarse pero no pudieron hacerlo ya que sus sentimientos se mantienen ahí, guardados…Porque "_Solo pasó"_.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si no tiene lemon. Y sobre este fanfic que tiene como temática la infidelidad ehh… Tuve está loca idea. Solo mencione los nombres tanto de Mimi y Matt. Quizás en algún futuro haga Mimato y Taoira o quizás al revés, o hasta algún triangulo amoroso de esos shipps. En fin, espero que les haya gustado… Mi segundo fanfic de Digimon. Ehmm, acepto criticas constructivas :) _

_¡Saludos y cuídense! _

_Atte. J.H (c)_


End file.
